1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting a user's operation on a display object in a video player playing back a video content including an interactive display object.
2. Description of Related Art
To date, video players playing back video contents including interactive display objects have been known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-63103).
In such a video player, a technique for supporting a user's operation on a display object so as to allow the user to easily select a display object has been known as follows. When individual objects included in a moving image are assumed to be display objects, and a cursor for accepting an operation on a display object is moved in a display window used for displaying the moving image, an interactive display object is highlighted or the playback speed of a moving image is reduced (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54435).
By the technique in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-54435, when a display object is displayed in a moving image only for a short period of time, the playback of that display object is sometimes terminated before a user can move a cursor in a display window used for displaying the moving image. As a result, the selection operation of the display object sometimes cannot be performed.